


A Bite More Practice

by Esmeralda_the_Rat



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Shower Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeralda_the_Rat/pseuds/Esmeralda_the_Rat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula gets propositioned by Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bite More Practice

The knobs on the shower creaked as Dracula twisted them. Cold water streamed out onto his open hand.  It would be a while before the water became hot.  He wondered if Ghouligan would ever fix it. He sighed and walked toward the bathroom mirror.

He was leaning over the sink brushing his teeth when there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Drac, it’s me!” said Jonathan’s muffled voice.

Dracula rolled his eyes and spat out the toothpaste. He hitched his towel up higher around his waist, and threw open the door. 

Jonathan was standing there, grinning widely like an idiot. He was clad in nothing but oversized blue swim trunks, making his skinny body appear scrawnier than it was. His hands were clasped in front of him.

“I said I was going to take a shower. Didn’t you get my texting?” Dracula said in mild annoyance, looming over him.

“You mean your text?” Jonathan chortled.  “Yeah, I was thinking,” he continued, shutting the door behind him and slinking up to Dracula, “that maybe we could try it in the shower?”

Dracula’s posture deflated and he furrowed his eyebrows. He pressed his long fingers to one of his temples at the brashness of Jonathan’s approach.

Jonathan put up his hands.

“Okay, okay, I know the first couple times didn’t really work out, like when that spider crawled up my leg while I was going down on you and I freaked out, and I really didn’t mean to bite down, you know that right?  What are they even doing in there when the rooms are occupied?”

Dracula opened his mouth to get a word in, but Jonathan rattled on.

“Then the time where I accidentally knocked the candle onto the bed and the sheets caught on fire…”

“Johnny—”

 “You know you should probably upgrade to more light bulbs and less candles because monsters and fire don’t really go together, well it can hurt humans too, I know it makes the cool and old haunted atmosphere at the hotel but—”

“Jonathan!” roared Dracula. The vampire leaned over him with arms spread out, fingers curled.  Jonathan started, almost forced to his knees as Dracula’s nose nearly touched his.

Jonathan dropped his eyes to the floor.  “Yeah, so…”

Dracula snapped back, regaining his original poise, pointed nose in the air, hands at his sides.

“Johnny,” Dracula said his name an octave higher, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I know you mean well, but this, considering what happened the last times, I really don’t think the shower is a good idea. It’s too dangerous.”

“That’s it?” Jonathan said, cocking an eyebrow. “That’s the line you’re feeding me? After everything we’ve gone through here? Besides the shower’s clean! It’s perfect for you! You’re always complaining about the sheets getting messed up anyway!”

Dracula sighed.  “Look, we can get together when it’s not so busy and I have an opening in my schedule.” He began steering him toward the door.

“No way!” Jonathan shrugged him off. “You’re always busy! Getting together shouldn’t just be these planned events. They can be fun and spontaneous too!”

“What about you? You seemed to have a plan when you came up here!” Dracula snapped.

“That’s different,” said Jonathan lowly, with hooded eyes. “That was supposed to be like a surprise.” He stepped forward and leaned his forehead against Dracula’s chest. “I know you know how to have fun again. I thought you changed a little.”

Dracula grimaced as the words stung him more than Jonathan knew. He wrapped his arms around the boy, relishing in the heat of his body, wiry muscles taut under his hands.  Jonathan stood up on his toes and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Dracula’s mouth.

He swore Jonathan slid his tongue over his fangs on purpose as he tasted his blood.

It was overall sweet, with a bit of tangy saltiness, and Dracula suddenly found himself returning the kiss a bit too vigorously.  He created his own small bites on Jonathan’s lips and sucked on the cut on his tongue.

Of course blood was always a way to get a response out of a vampire. It was possible for vampires to survive off substitutes but the desire for the real thing was always there, no matter how deeply buried it was.

 It wasn’t just Jonathan’s blood that ignited Dracula’s passions toward the human. Jonathan had had a knack for eliciting extreme responses from Dracula right from the beginning even if they had been anger and aggravation at first.

Jonathan grabbed the back of Dracula’s neck with one hand while other roamed downward.

Lost in his kiss, Dracula ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair, failing to notice Jonathan had loosened the towel from his waist. It dropped to the ground in a pile around his feet. 

Jonathan picked a small tube out the pocket on his trunks.

Dracula broke from the kiss with a gasp as Jonathan massaged the slippery gel onto the vampire’s groin. Dracula had to grip Jonathan’s shoulders for support as his knees buckled from the sudden stimulation.

“Jonathan! Here. Is. Not. A. Good. Idea! There are important guests arriving later tonight that I must meet! ” Dracula said through clenched teeth.

“You wanna stop now?” Jonathan asked sarcastically. He stroked faster and winced as Dracula dug his nails into his skin.

“What about your room?” Dracula pleaded in a voice too high pitched for his liking.

“What about _your_ room?” Jonathan parroted back, dryly.

Dracula glared at him with glowing red eyes.

“Right.” Jonathan stared off to the side. “You realize, we’re really gonna have to sit down and talk about why you think we can never do anything in there.”

Dracula opened and closed his mouth in an effort to reiterate why his room was off limits, but was finding it increasingly difficult to voice his argument as Jonathan continued his ministrations.  He tried to focus, but instead his eyes locked on a tantalizingly bright red bead of blood that slid from Jonathan’s mouth to hang precariously under his chin.

The vampire bit his lower lip and his eyes darted from side to side, sweat rolling down his forehead. He made a decision.

“Whoa!” Jonathan shouted as Dracula pounced in a flash, lifting him under the armpits and whirling him around toward the shower. Dracula flung open the curtain and shoved him into the corner of the stall.  “Ow, hey!” he protested, rubbing his back.

“This is what you wanted wasn’t it?” Dracula said calmly. He sneered menacingly at the boy, towering over him in an effort to scare him off, make him flee the bathroom and give him some peace. His body was at war with him however, urging him to move forward, to indulge himself in the overly warm flesh that vampires lacked and the heated blood that flowed beneath.

Jonathan made the next decision for him. He held his ground, bracing his heels and forearms against the stony wall. He snapped his head up, eyebrows cinched downward in a frown, but he was smirking determinedly up at Dracula.  Jonathan crouched, moving like a predatory cat to meet him, slipping out of his trunks easily, and kicking them to the side.

Dracula’s snort at the absurd display was cut short when Jonathan leapt onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck and locking his ankles around his waist.  Dracula palmed Jonathan’s rear and sandwiched him into the corner.  Still frigid water hit Dracula’s back creating goose bumps, and he snarled in frustration.

“Why is the water so cold?” Jonathan said, vainly attempting to adjust his feet. “Have you talked to—”

Not wanting to hear more meaningless babble, the Count silenced Jonathan by crushing his mouth against his, nearly scraping against his teeth with his own. Jonathan, perpetually unperturbed by Dracula’s interference, simply fluttered his eyes shut and let out a little pleased noise.

Jonathan broke the kiss and briefly sucked on the skin around Dracula’s collar bone creating a deliciously warm wet area that Dracula missed when Jonathan took his mouth away to inch his body up so that his neck was nearly level with Dracula’s mouth.

Dracula mistook Jonathan’s intentions for a split second. Dracula stipulated that he not bite Jonathan on the neck because the marks would be too obvious, but then Jonathan pressed against Dracula, slowly easing himself down onto him. 

Dracula’s breath caught as he was suddenly enveloped by the tightness and heat. Especially the heat, surrounding and engulfing him. Sweat slid down his brow and he stared intently at Jonathan’s neck. Thoughts of ripping, tearing and devouring ran through his mind wildly, and he bared his fangs moving closer and closer.

“Drac?” Jonathan asked. “I thought you said you didn’t want to bite me there.”

Dracula snapped out of his trance, opening his eyes widely. “Oh uh…”

“Are you okay?” Jonathan said softly, cupping the side of Dracula’s face with one of his hands. “We’ve never really gotten to do it this way. Something usually goes wrong,” he chuckled.

Dracula had to a take a moment to reprocess everything. He’d nearly killed Jonathan! It was another reason monsters and humans shouldn’t mingle. Humans were so easy to break. He chastised himself internally for having so little self-control. He was supposed to be a master at controlling any situation. Except when the situation involved Jonathan. But Dracula couldn’t remember losing himself like this in the last few attempts they had tried to couple.

“I don’t think I have enough leverage to…” Dracula trailed off, placing his focus back in the present.

“Just move and see how it plays out,” Jonathan said. “I’ll find a rhythm with you. It might even be a jam you like this time.”

Dracula would have scoffed at the joke, but the candidness in Jonathan’s voice made him pause. Dracula leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips.  Jonathan curled his fingers through the vampire’s slick perfect hair, mussing it.

Dracula pushed deeper into Jonathan. Jonathan pressed down on Dracula’s shoulders and arced up, giving the Count room to move more freely.  Dracula moved his hips again and Jonathan moved with him. Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

Dracula was again lost in Jonathan’s warmth and he sped up his pace. He was almost at the brink when he noticed Jonathan’s expressions were contorting into painful ones.

“Okay, ow! Ow!” Jonathan cried, bracing his elbow into the corner.

Dracula froze, cold fear rippling through him. He started to let go of Jonathan’s thighs. “Jonathan, are you all right? I never meant to, we should stop, I—” he stammered.

“No! Not you!” Jonathan cut him off. “Get that weird look off your face! You’re actually freaking me out! Keep going! It’s this stupid wall!”

Jonathan leaned against Dracula who looked over his shoulder. Jonathan’s back was abraded and red. “Hang on, turn so I’m next to the soap holder,” said Jonathan.

Dracula complied without protest, although he scowled at Jonathan, wanting deck him for giving him such a scare.  The water was tepid now, hitting Dracula full on the back. He couldn’t help but turn and glare at the showerhead.

Jonathan grabbed his chin and turned Dracula’s face toward him, his brown eyes penetrating deeply into his blue ones.

“You’re _not_ hurting me,” Jonathan said carefully, assuring him. Dracula wasn’t sure what to say so buried his face in Jonathan’s neck.

It took a couple more false starts to find their rhythm as Jonathan tried to find a good grip on the soap rack.  Dracula thought he saw the bracket loosening with each push into Jonathan, but after a short while was too far gone to care if the entire stall somehow collapsed on them. He periodically glanced at Jonathan to gauge his expressions, but the boy’s face was usually tilted up as he let out a groan or a part of his name.

“Bite me,” Jonathan said, pressing their foreheads together. “You know you want to.” Jonathan’s grin was mischievous.

“If I do, it’s not going to be deep,” Dracula responded coolly. “I think you passed out the last time I really bit you.”

“More like fell asleep. I was too relaxed. You relaxed me too much. Also the inside of my elbow isn’t sexy enough, how could I not fall asleep?” Jonathan said, deadpan.

Dracula knew Jonathan was teasing him and refused to take the bait. Vampire bites and blood-taking were highly pleasurable for both parties especially when they cared for one another, but the mechanism on whole was evolved to keep prey from struggling and escaping.

Dracula curled his lips back and made a show of baring his pristine fangs again this time for Jonathan’s amusement. Dracula received a toothy smile back from Jonathan, nearly making the vampire laugh.

Dracula pulled Jonathan against him, piercing the flesh of his upper chest.  Jonathan flinched as he always did with the initial bite, but Dracula soon felt the tenseness flow out of the smaller body as the human let out a satisfied sigh.

Jonathan’s blood was sweeter than nectar now, soothing the minor aches in Dracula’s slowly aging body and revitalizing him.  Dracula moved his hips faster and inadvertently bit deeper and drew more blood than he should have but neither was coherent enough to slow down.

The soap rack wobbled dangerously in Jonathan’s hand with each of Dracula’s thrusts.

“I think—I’m almost—” Jonathan ground out, digging his fingers into the back of Dracula’s neck.

The combination of the sweet hot blood flowing down Dracula’s throat and the friction and heat clenching around him proved to be too much. He accidentally slammed Jonathan against the stony wall as he came, the soap dish mere inches away from his head.

Dracula let out a low growl as he continued to suck on the wound on Jonathan’s chest. The vampire’s legs tensed and relaxed as bursts of sheer bliss surged through his lower body.

The bar of soap was dislodged from the prongs holding it and fell to the ground with a dull thud before sliding on the floor between Dracula’s feet, leaving a slimy trail behind it.

As Dracula’s pleasure began to ebb, relaxation—and realization took over.

“No.  Oh no, Jonathan.” Dracula lifted him away from the wall, but he still clung to him around the neck albeit much more feebly from the blood loss. Dracula slowly slid out of him, noting that he hadn’t had his own release yet.

“Come on! Why isn’t it happening?” Jonathan dropped his head down, choking out a half-sob.

“I—I might have taken too much. I didn’t mean to drain you like this,” Dracula said.  It was a pathetic apology and he knew it.  This was why control was essential. Warmer water poured over them for a few awkward seconds.

Shifting himself and Jonathan so he could hold him in one hand, Dracula started stroking him gently with the other. Dracula lowered his mouth to Jonathan’s chest again, swiping his tongue along the bloody trails, and the punctures allowing his saliva to coagulate the blood but not daring to take any more out of him.

Jonathan shivered and arced, clawing at him, begging him to grip harder, go faster. Dracula didn’t want to risk more trauma to him, even though he was alarmingly durable for a human. Dracula could feel that Jonathan was teetering on the edge.

 _Just a little more_ , thought Dracula. He never liked the idea of only one partner experiencing and savoring the contentment, while the other languished.

Suddenly, Jonathan threw his head back, striking the wall behind him. He yelled out in pain, lurching forward and grabbing his head. His legs untangled from Dracula’s back, and the vampire had to catch him from falling.

Dracula took a few steps back to balance them, and his foot hit the slimy soap trail.  Too predictably, his foot slid out from under him and he bent backward in a wobble, still clutching Jonathan’s elbow while flailing his other arm.

Jonathan shot one his hands out and grabbed the vampire’s wrist, but it was too late. He made a last ditch effort and grabbed the shower curtain as they went down.

Dracula had barely enough time to make sure Jonathan was shielded by his body as they fell. The shower curtain tore off its rings wrapping around them. Dracula tried to send out a few tendrils of magic to suspend them, but his back hit the stone shower step hard enough for his vision to tunnel. He saw pinpricks of light. The pain was not unlike the intensity of the pleasure he’d felt earlier, only unwelcome. He groaned, watching his smoky blue magic dissipate uselessly around them.

Jonathan’s eyes were squeezed shut and his face scrunched up.  He was lying on top of Dracula still holding the back of his head in one hand and the edge of the curtain they were cocooned in in the other.

Dracula was about to make sure Jonathan was not severely harmed when several spurts of a warm fluid hit his stomach.  It wasn’t water. The curtain around them was catching stray sprays which were now scalding.

Jonathan blushed furiously and turned his gaze away in shame. “A-Are you okay? You-You’re not gonna die are you?” Jonathan refused to look at the Count. “The water’s hot…” he continued weakly.

Dracula was lifting his hands towards Jonathan’s face when there was a loud banging at the door.

“Sir! Sir! I heard a crash! Are you all right, sir?” the suit of armor’s voice called out.

“Y-Yes!” Dracula’s voice wavered. “It’s…fine…it…the shower…head came loose…fell!” He struggled to put together an on-the-spot explanation while in agony. Dracula was concentrating on Jonathan’s face which was becoming redder by the second. The boy bit his lip.

“I’ll send Mr. Ghouligan up at once, sir!”

“No! No, no everything is normal…and fine.”

“Are you sure, sir?”

“Yes!” Dracula cringed. “I will…handle it. Please leave.”

“Yes, sir,” the armor replied with puzzled concern.

The clanking footsteps away from the door grew softer and softer leaving Dracula and Jonathan alone in silence except for errant drops of water plinking and plunking onto the shower curtain.

“Jonathan, are you hurt? Look at me,” Dracula said, his voice hoarse. He ran his hand along the back of Jonathan’s head then brought it back to look at his palm. It was clean. “I still want you to check with Dr. Boldour to make sure…you don’t have a concussion.”

“What’s a gargoyle know about humans, anyway? Who are you my da—mom?” Jonathan said half-heartedly.

Dracula squinted and puffed out his cheeks. A short bark of a laugh erupted from him and he inhaled sharply letting out stuttering peals of laughter in between shudders of pain.

Jonathan pressed his lips together in a thin line, but a squeak of air came out of his mouth making him snicker and Dracula laugh harder.

Dracula’s laughter subsided gradually and Jonathan’s giggles trailed off. 

“You sure you’re all right, though?” Jonathan was finally looking at him. His eyelids were starting to droop.

“Yes, yes, I will be fine,” Dracula reassured him. “Vampires heal more quickly…than you think. I might…have to get…a few vertebrae replacements…but…” he joked softly.

“I’m sorry! I thought it could work!” Jonathan blurted out.

“Don’t be,” Dracula replied, running his hand along Jonathan’s forearm.  “Like you implied at the start…we just need more practice.  Any time you’d like, I’ll be…more than happy to oblige you.”

A small smile crept across Jonathan’s face.

“As long as it’s not during rush-hour, then you’ll have to check my schedule,” Dracula managed to say rapidly in one breath, patting Jonathan’s shoulder.

Jonathan’s smile faded. He pinched a thin roll of fat on the vampire’s stomach, twisting it harshly.

Dracula’s face was expressionless.

“Ow.”


End file.
